


your flowers are prettier in person

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flower Child Harry, Fluff, M/M, Punk Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has it's way of bringing people together. Never underestimate it's power.</p><p>Or the one where Louis Tomlinson is a regular guy with lots of tattoos and snakebites under his lip who has a little crush on Harry Styles,  the boy-who-wears-the-flower-crown, from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

_reblog_

_save_

_scroll_

_reblog_

_sa-_

_  
_"Aw does little Lou have a crush?", Niall teased as he walked up behind Louis, who was sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap.

Now, to say Louis had a crush would be a bit of an understatement, but of course he would never admit it. He just  _really_ likes this blog on tumblr.. that's run by a guy.. that only posts "hipster" pictures of himself.  But it's just a guy on tumblr who probably has thousands of other people fawning over him, so it can't even be considered a crush, right?

"No, Louis does not have a "crush", so maybe Niall should shut up before Louis cuts his Nandos gift card in half.", Louis grins and continues on admiring the gorgeous creature on the screen. "Well you should know that I don't even like that place anymore. And don't even lie to me Tomlinson. You think he's some hot stuff." At that statement Louis stopped his clicking and turned around to Niall, who was happily leaning over the back of the couch eating a bag of chips. 

"I just like his photography, okay? Tumblr is all about pictures, and it's loaded with hipster and soft grunge blogs. His is both combined and, although the pictures are of him, they still have amazing editing and look lovely as backgrounds on phones." That was mostly the truth. He was a hipster blog, he did post photos of himself, and the pictures did happen to make their way to Louis's lock screen every now and then, but they simply weren't the reason he followed the account. "Yeah, yeah whatever. So what's his name? I'm thinking something like 'Kai', that sounds, erm, " _hipster_ " I guess.", Louis simply laughed as the Irish lad said the last bit. Niall really could be clueless sometimes.

Ever since Louis first made his tumblr, he's been following harrystylesxx. It wasn't on purpose either, he just had no one to follow so he searched up "cute guys" in the tags and the first picture that showed up was one of a curly haired boy wearing a white shirt and a flower crown. How could Louis not click on him. And that's how it all started. Now every day he looks through Harry's, at least he thinks that's his name, photos and saves half of them for future.. activities.

"Okay his name is Harry Styles for future reference. It's funny how perfectly it suits him because he has lots of hair and definitely has style!" Niall just stared at Louis before slowly making his way down the hall to his room.  _"I guess creeping him out works",_  Louis thought to himself.

Louis turned back to his computer screen and really looked at harrystylesxx's blog. How is he just now noticing that Harry is always wearing a flower crown? It's almost like his trademark, his autograph. People would say, "Oh look there's Harry Styles wearing the famous flowers in his hair!" Okay, maybe people on the street wouldn't say that, but that doesn't speak for Louis. Of course, how would Louis ever run into him anyways? He doesn't even know where Harry lives.

Deciding that maybe someone had asked him before, Louis searched through pages after pages of people saying "WOW YOUR SO HOT!!" and "hey how old are you? and are you single? ;)", until he finally found the question he was looking for. "Hey, where exactly are you from?" to which Harry answered  _London! It's a really big city and it's quite nice.._

 _"Harry Styles lives in my city. Oh, okay. Wow."_ That was a bit of a surprise for Louis.

 Then, he scrolled to a picture of the boy simply holding a starbucks cup with a beanie on. Louis suddenly got a craving for a caramel macchiato, and decided that he might as well get one before they close for the night. He threw on a beanie over his rats nest of hair, put on his favorite jean jacket, and slid his feet into his new black Vans. Right as he was about to head out the door though, Louis remembered to tell Niall he's leaving for a short while. Knowing that the lad probably wouldn't even pay attention, he decided to have a little fun. "Niall, is it okay if I take your wallet and go buy a round of drinks for everyone at the club down the street?" 

"Okay Lou, have fun!" So Louis took that as a perfect excuse to take a ten out of his friend's wallet and head on his way to his favorite place.

As Louis walked down the street, he got a few disapproving glances from some adults, which was nothing out of the ordinary. Having snakebites, red hair, and tattoos isn't something much appreciated by those of the older generation. But Louis loved his style because it was him. His tattoos all meant something to him, unlike how people thought he got them to be rebellious or because they look cool. His piercings and red hair were mainly because they looked pretty amazing on him. Louis really meant no harm, ever, to anyone. He was possibly one of the awkwardest and most caring people ever, who just so happened to have a different look on the outside. That's what people get for judging a book by it's cover.

After overlooking the people scowling at him, Louis finally made it to Starbucks. When he opened the door and stepped inside, he immediately heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"Wow, you decided to wear sweat pants instead of skinny jeans? I'm pleasantly surprised Tommo!" Liam had been Louis's friend for as long as he could remember. They basically grew up together, going to the same school from pre k-12th and being neighbors and all. Though, they were almost completely different in style and personality. Liam, while cheeky around Louis, was extremely shy and quite athletic. He didn't have many friends other than his teammates, Niall, and Louis. Liam was a good lad though, and he was always there if you needed help or just someone to hang out with when you were lonely.

"Well I guess I didn't feel the need to show of my bum tonight, so sweat pants were my choice of interest.", Louis shot back at Liam, both smirking at each other. As Liam was about to reply, a voice right behind Louis nearly made him pee his pants.

"Erm, hi, are you in line? I'm not meaning to be rude but you're kind of blocking the way and-", the deep, raspy voice mumbled on until Louis turned around to cut him off. He noticed that the person was wearing a bright blue beanie, which surprisingly complimented his green eyes, and also had on a heavy green coat. Louis had no idea how he managed to pull off the look, but the boy looked down-right amazing. "Oh no I was just talking to my friend! He's right over there.", Louis stated pointing to Liam. 

"Oh okay. Well, I guess i'll go ahead then.." The boy, who looked very familiar, shuffled forward to the counter. Louis stared for a second more before going back to sit with Liam at the table nearest the window. As Liam started blabbering on about something related to soccer and Leona Lewis, Louis couldn't resist the urge to look once more at the boy waiting on his drink. Louis noticed that the boy was casually sitting on his phone before he took selfie of himself with his eyes looking away from the camera. The giggle that came out of Louis's mouth was a little louder than expected, and green-eyes turned to look at him. 

 _Where on Earth have I seen him before?_ Louis thought instead of being embarrassed over being caught laughing. Then, he was brought back to reality as Liam asked, "Hello? Have you even been listening to me Louis?" 

"Yeah, yeah of course. You played soccer with Leona Lewis, that must've been fun right?", he replied while slowly turning back to face Liam. Liam looked slightly angry that he had told a whole story to himself, but the look washed away as he stated, "No, actually I was talking about how a mate of mine has a crush on her and he ran into her the other day. Pretty crazy right? That's like you running into that Harry Styles dude from Tumblr!" 

As Liam said that, Louis noticed the boy at the counter look up from his phone over to where Liam and him were sitting. "Liam you did not need to announce that to the world." Louis felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks as the boy simply smirked over at him before returning to scrolling on his phone. 

"Well I was just making a comparison. Sorry for offending you  _Mr. Styles._ " At that Louis reached across the table and slapped Liam on the shoulder, just as he heard the bell on the door ring and watched green-eyes walk down the sidewalk.

"Well Liam this has been a nice chat, but I should really be getting my drink and heading home now." He smiled at Liam as he walked up to the counter to place his order.

Before Louis got a word out, the girl behind the counter said, "I heard your friend saying you have a crush on a, apparently popular, Harry Styles, right?" Louis felt the heat return to his cheeks as he nodded and looked towards the floor. "Well, then I just thought i'd let you know that the guy just in here, asked for _HS_ to be written on his cup. Now, I doubt it was him, but-" As soon as what she just said sunk in, Louis blocked all hearing.  _Could that have really been the Harry Styles? No.. It's not possible.. He always has on a flower crown. Yeah, okay, calm down Louis that was definitely not him._

"Thanks for the help, but that was not him. And could I please get a caramel macchiato and a cake pop to go?"

The lady stared at him for a second, but merely nodded and asked for the total cost of the order. Within a few minutes Louis was heading out the door ready to make his way home fore a nice night's sleep. "Bye Payno, have a good night."

Without waiting for a reply, Louis walked out the door and set towards his and Niall's shared flat just down the road. The rest of the night was pretty dull and boring, and that night all he could think about was if that really was Harry. The Harry that he loved from a famous tumblr. In the end he reassured himself it couldn't have been. That, of course, didn't stop his dreams that were filled with green-eyes, flowers, and lots and lots of brunette curls.

_the next morning_

The next morning, Louis awoke to sunlight shining right into his eyes through his curtains. He probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed if it weren't for the smell of something burning traveling into his room from the kitchen. Throwing his covers off, and pulling on some sleeping pants, he made his way to the kitchen where he found Niall waving at the oven, which was puffing out smoke. 

"I would ask what happened, but honestly, I don't think I want to know", Louis announced, making his way to the couch and opening up his laptop.

Niall must not have been very offended, but he still replied, "Well, I was just trying to make some cinnamon rolls for everyone, but I either left them in there too long or had the heat turned a little too high." Louis almost just shook his head to say okay, but then he realized that Niall said "everyone". Who else was coming over?

Just as he finished his thought, he heard a knock on the door before Liam stepped in holding a box of hot chocolate mix and a bag full of DVDs. Louis guessed that meant they were going to be having an indoor lazy day, which was more than fine with him.

"Good morning Niall, those cinnamon rolls smell absolutely horrendous. And goodmorning Louis, looking beautiful. I'm loving that just-got-out-of-bed hairdo, which must mean that you're just getting out of bed at 11." Liam smiled as he walked over to the kitchen counter and set down all that he was carrying. Louis wondered if he really expected them to watch all of those movies, some of which were  _Toy Story, Batman,_ and  _The Avengers._

"I see no problem with waking up at the same time as normal human beings," Louis argued. He looked over to see Niall and Liam struggling to scrape the burnt rolls off of the pan and get them to the garbage. And considering the string of swear words coming from Niall's mouth, the job was not as easy of a task as one would think.

Louis rolled his eyes and moved over to a recliner, where he could look at Harry's blog in peace without being tormented by his two friends. Logging into his tumblr, the first thing on his dashboard was a post asking for 500k notes so that the person could get a fluffy chicken. The post had somehow managed to get 700 thousand notes, and Louis was almost jealous because the most he's ever gotten on a text post had been a little over 100.

Nothing really interesting stood out, just the occasionally gifs, random text posts, and pictures of skinny girls that had thousands of notes. But then, a picture posted by harrystylesxx made his breath catch in his throat. It was a photoset of the boy, wearing a blue beanie and green jacket. In the first picture it was of him looking away from the camera to the left. In the second it was just a picture of a Starbucks cup with **_HS_** written on the side. In the third picture it was of the deserts inside of the glass in the front of the Starbucks shop. But the last picture made Louis gasp so loud that Liam and Niall turned to see what happened.

"Hey Lou, you okay? What happened?" Niall made his way over to Louis, curiously looking over Louis's shoulder at the computer screen. Liam trailed closely behind standing next to Niall to see what was so important.

"Niall.." Louis could barely even talk. He know he shouldn't have been reacting like this, but really he couldn't help it. "Niall that picture is me. Harry posted a picture of  _me."_

 _  
_Niall and Liam both leaned in closer to the screen only to find that yes, it was a picture of Louis sitting with a blurred out Liam. And yes, it was a part of a photo set on Harry Styles's tumblr.

Louis didn't know which he was more amazed by: the fact that a post including a photo of him had 20 thousand notes, or the fact that he met and talked to his, who seems, non-existent internet crush, Harry Styles.

 


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new people and more details and ahhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer shut down before i could save anything so i had to re-write the whole chapter. i don't know if it's good or not but it needed to be updated. and there's going to be mistakes until i edit it. i hope you like it anyways?  
> by the way i know leeds isn't in april. let's just act like it is for now, okay? :)

_ that night _

"Louis I swear to god if you don't press the ask button, the next time you have to redo your hair color, it will definitely not be red", Niall threatened Louis, as the tattooed boy sat there hovering over the button on Harry's tumblr. He wasn't scared, just nervous that Harry would be freaked out that Louis was already talking to him. Louis really didn't want Harry to know that he sits on his blog, refreshing every five minutes to see if something new has shown up.

Then, Louis thought of a perfect idea that would prevent further embarrassment, extending from the situation at Starbucks - where Liam said aloud, where Harry could clearly hear, that Louis was basically in love with him. "What if I just go on anon! Then, maybe if he actually replies and doesn't think i'm a freak, I can eventually tell him it's me. It's safer than just taking a long shot." That seemed like a pretty good idea in his mind, and he hoped it sounded decent out loud too.

"Okay fine, but promise me that you will tell Harry who you are after a bit, alright? I'm not going to let you hide away from this. Who knows what could emerge? I can imagine you guys having little flower children and having a flower wedding, and hiring The Killers to play at the reception, and.." Niall had a problem of saying every little thing that came to his mind. There was definitely no filter for what came out of his mouth.

"Niall! Shut up, what are you even going on about?" Niall went quiet and just started laughing til his face turned red. Louis wondered what it must be like in the boy's mind. 

_  
_"Whatever. That won't ever happen. Anyways, yes I will tell him. Eventually. After i'm sure he likes me. I just have to not act to creepy. What if he thinks i'm some kind of pedophile? I'm 21! But how old is he? He could be 14 for all I know! Oh my god I can't do this i'm never going to be able to even meet him so what's the point. I'm just a-"

"Louis Tomlinson! Shut your fat arse up. You'll survive. I'm pretty sure you're going for the worst case scenario right now. Just send "hi", I mean, what harm could that do?" Niall had a point. Maybe Louis was over reacting a bit, but it was just how he was. The tattoos didn't mean anything.

Without thinking about it any longer, Louis typed out  **"Hi Harry.. I doubt you'll even see this but I love your pictures. :)"**.  _Hopefully that doesn't sound too much like a teenage girl_ he thought as he quickly pressed send. 

It was done, now all he had to do was wait for a reply.  _Louis stop freaking out you're 21 years old why is this such a big deal._

_  
_"See! The first step to your marriage is done, now- Ow!" Louis pinched Niall's arm harshly so he would shut his mouth.

"I'm going to bed you twat. And don't even think about getting on my laptop, because I have a password." Louis smiled as he closed the computer and set it down next to him on the coffee table. "Also, please don't try to make breakfast tomorrow. I'll just pick up some donuts or something, okay?" 

Niall's eyes lit up showing that he was relieved he wouldn't have to cook and that he was excited about a nice breakfast other than cereal, burnt eggs, or burnt cinnamon rolls. He nodded his head and slapped Louis on the bum as he walked down the hall to his room. 

"Have fun dreaming about  _Harry",_ Niall said mockingly to Louis before shutting his door for the night. Louis sighed, headed down the hall to his room, and shut the door. Right as he was getting into bed, he stood in front of the mirror, taking in what he saw. 

_I'm so ugly. Harry doesn't actually like me, he just liked my hair. No one ever likes me. I'm useless, awkward, and look like I should be smoking cigarrettes behind a club. Why would Harry even consider giving **me**  a chance. _

_  
_Louis just shook his head at his reflection, and also shook it to clear his mind of those thoughts. It didn't work very well as he lay in bed, looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling, hours into the night.

Finally Louis took out his phone and played a song to get his mind off of everything, and that song happened to be "Boyfriend" by Best Coast. 

_"She's prettier and skinnier.."_

_  
_Louis knows there's always someone better than him, someone who Harry would actually fall in love with and care about.

_"I'd love him til the very end.."_

_  
_Louis would love Harry til the very end, but so would the thousands of other people that love him.

_"I wish he was my boyfriend.."_

_  
_Louis really wished that Harry was.

_the next day_

_  
_The sun shone down through the window onto Louis, making his red hair shine. For the first time in a while, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so maybe it would actually be a good day.

 

 Louis woke up and stretched until he heard a satisfying pop in his legs. For a second, he just sat back and smiled, thinking of Harry.  _Wow I'm such a teenage girl,_  he thought. 

Climbing out of bed he did his daily routine of slipping on some pants and a shirt, brushing his teeth, and of course going to the bathroom. As he came into the kitchen, he saw that Niall had already eaten a bowl of cereal and probably headed down to the record shop him and Louis worked at. Suddenly he realized that if he didn't head down there soon, he would be late, not that the owner would really care. They worked for a guy named Ed who was near the same age, so he was cool to talk to and hang out with.

Louis changed into some near-black skinny jeans, a t-shirt with  _The Killers_  written on the chest, and some black vans. Grabbing a grey beanie from his top drawer, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and fixed the beanie to where his hair stuck out from underneath it, causing some fringe in the front. He smiled once in the mirror, figured he looked decent enough, and continued on to the kitchen again.

It was ten minutes til Louis had to be at work, so he decided that a banana and a can of soda would have to hold him over until lunch. He stuffed some money in his pockets from the little table beside the front door, and started walking down the street to the shop.

On the way there, Louis had nearly forgotten all about Harry. He hadn't even checked to see if Harry replied yet, so he quickly pulled out his phone, tapped in his code, and opened up tumblr. As if Harry knew that Louis would be checking right now, he pulled down on the screen to refresh his dashboard and the first thing that showed up was his question, which Harry had apparently answered now.

_"i saw you! and thank you! not a lot of people actually comment on my photos, mostly just ask personal questions and whether or not i'm single.. oh, and why are you on anon? i'm not that intimidating am i? :("_

_  
_Harry didn't just reply a simple "thank you", he actually as if he wanted Louis to say something back. Louis immediately took the offer and, after lots of self encouragement, even got himself to go off of anon.

**no problem! and no, you're as intimidating as a kitten. wait, a kitten that wears flowers on it's head. ;)**

**  
**Louis was actually surpised at how cheeky his message turned out, since usually he was more on the shy, safer side. Taking another risk, he pressed send and was already anxious for Harry's response. Of course, after a few minutes, Harry hadn't responded and Louis was walking through the door of his work.

"Helloo i'm heree," Louis sing-songed as he looked around, and assumed that Niall and Ed must be in the back room sorting out the records to be placed for sale. Sure enough, he opened the door and they were back there singing The Who together, having a good time for it being only them two and also the time being just 10 am.

While most people hated their work, the three boys loved it. They could play whatever music they wanted to all day long, they could talk to each other and mess around when they got bored, and they got to meet interesting people every day. Although, not many people bought vinyl records anymore, so the business was usually a little slow.

The shop itself was amazing though, and Louis sometimes found himself not wanting to leave. It was just a small buidling on the corner of a side road, but inside it was much more. As soon as you walk through the door, you get taken in by the dim lights, the brick walls covered in posters and wall-art from the 60s-90s. It was definitely a nice treat for the few people that actually cared to go inside.

"Hey Louis, how's that Harry guy doing? Did he respond to ya yet?" Niall didn't mean to be nosy, he just really liked to talk and ask questions. Louis didn't have a problem most of the time, unless Niall said something out loud that wasn't supposed to be public. Like how he was talking to Harry.

"Wait, who's Harry? Don't tell me you got a boyfriend without telling me, you know I can easily fire you for keeping these dirty little secrets from me," Ed teased, because Louis knew that he would never do that. But the comment still made Louis blush a little bit, and blushing threw off his punk look. Pink cheeks and black snakebites didn't mix in Louis's mind. 

"Eh, he's just a guy from tumblr that I might like, it's nothing big." Louis acted like it was an everyday thing, which it could be he guessed. As soon as Niall was about to call him out on his huge understatement, the bell on the door rang and Louis ran off with just a quick, "Oh I'll help them!"

This was weird though because usually Louis wasn't the one who actually talked with the customers, he just sorted out the records and tapes and then placed them wherever they needed to go. He was also in charge of tidying the place up and getting everything back in it's place at the end of the day. 

As Louis stepped out to see who the first customer was, he found that it was a guy who looked about his age, with black hair and lots of tattoos. He was wearing light colored skinny jeans, a Nirvana shirt, and some brand of white sneakers, so he didn't look like he would be any trouble.

"Hey welcome to our shop, anything I can help you find?" The boy looked up from where he was searching through a bin of records, and Louis noticed how brown his eyes were. After a moment of silence the brown-eyed boy replied, "I was actually just looking for a Pink Floyd record. It's for my friend, he usually shops at this other store more in the city, but they didn't have one, so I decided to google up some more shops and here I am now."

"Hm, I'm not really a Pink Floyd guy myself, but I'm pretty sure we have him somewhere in here. I think it has a triangle on the front with a rainbow? I'm not really sure but-" Louis got interrupted as the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yes! That's the one I'm looking for. It's called Dark Side of The Moon, it has my friend's favorite song on it." He seemed really happy that he found it, and Louis couldn't help but smile at how goof of a friend he must be. 

Louis walked over to a shelf of a bookcase labeled "Top Albums of The 70s", and right on display was the exact album. He reached to grab it, and handed it to the customer. "Here you go. Hey by the way, what's your name?"

"Thanks so much man, and my name's Zayn. What about you?" They both walked over to the register where Louis typed in a few numbers on the machine, put the cash Zayn handed over into the tray, and printed a receipt.

"Louis, nice to meet you Zayn," and just as Louis said that, Niall and Ed came out from the backroom, wiping their hands on their jeans, and headed over to where Zayn was standing. "And these idiots are Niall and Ed," Louis explained pointing to each person as he said their names.

" 'Ey we aren't idiots ya wanker." Niall laughed and even Zayn a little laughed to himself. Ed just slapped Louis and Niall on the head with a quick "Hi mate, I'm Ed" to Zayn.

"Whatever. Sorry for my friend, Zayn, he doesn't know how to act in front of people." Then it was Niall's turn to slap Louis in the head. It didn't really hurt, so he let it go.

Zayn, who was still standing there just watching the friends fight, finally spoke up. "I like you guys. Maybe I'll come back another day and bring my friend with me. I gotta go now, but have a good day!" The three boys laughed and said bye as Zayn left the shop, the new record in his hands.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly, and by the time 12 rolled around, Louis went out for his lunch break deciding to grab a quick meal from McDoanlds. Once he had his food and found a table, he sat and went to tumblr to see what Harry replied.

_"you know what, i'll just take that as a compliment. so where are you from? if you didn't know already, i'm from london. :)"_

_  
_Louis laughed at how Harry asked where he lived, remembering how him and Harry have already met in the city. But then he got a little scared thinking about how he would eventually have to meet Harry again and tell him about how that was him he was talking to on Tumblr.

**well i actually live in london too.. are you going to the leeds festival this weekend?**

**  
**He figured that the sooner they meet, the better, so maybe they could have fun too. The Leeds festival would be perfect. They could meet, have some food, and watch their favorite band play.

Louis got lost in his imagination and didn't even realize that Harry was online and had already replied back.

_"really?! and yes i am going! we should meet up, i'm just going with my friend. he's cool, don't worry. :)"_

_  
_Louis's dream was going to become a reality. He had to take a second to pinch himself to see if he _was_ dreaming. Nope, he felt the pinch. It was totally real.

**i'm sure he's cooler than you at least! and i don't know if this is really soon, but could we just text instead of talking through here? i just think it might be easier but it's fine if that sounds too creepy or something..**

**  
**_Nice going Louis_ , he thought to himself.  _You don't sound like a teenage girl, you sound like a forty year old man._

_"no it's fine, i'm sure you're not an old man. at least, i hope you aren't.. anyways my number is 954-022-3538!"_

_  
_By this point, their messages were private, not being published to their blogs. And _wow_ , Louis actually just got Harry's number. Immediately copying the number, he settled for sending a simple "hi is this harry?".

_"depends. are you louis?"_

_  
_**yes it's louis :)**

**  
**_"oh well then hi it's harry!!"_

_  
_As Louis was typing, his phone rang and the caller ID read Niall. He picked up the phone wondering why he was calling during his break. "Hello?"

"Louis you know that you're ten minutes late right? What have you been doing! McDonalds isn't  _that_ slow." He glanced at the time on his phone and realized he'd been sitting in the cold, plastic chair for much longer than expected. 

"Yeah, yeah sorry about that just got distracted. I'll be there in a second!" He ended the call and grabbed his tray, throwing the waste into the garbage bin. He opened the clear door and went back outside into the sun's bright rays. The day was still amazing, and there had yet to be a cloud in the blue sky. Louis almost wanted to just ditch work and sit at a park for a while, just texting Harry and enjoying the nice day that rarely comes around.

But instead he found himself back inside the dimly-lit building, full of dusty records waiting to be played and scratched. There were two customers lingering around the store, both seeming interested in the newer records by The XX or Munford and Sons. 

Louis headed to the back, grabbed a stack of albums, and started sorting them in their correct spots throughout the store. He finished through two stacks in a little over twenty minutes, and since the store was empty, he decided to text Harry again.

**hey sorry i forgot that i had to get back to work. oh and about leeds, do you really want to meet up?**

**  
**It only took a few minutes for his phone to buzz.

_"it's okay :) and i think we could actually be good friends so yeah we should meet. if that's not weird!"_

_  
_**no it's not weird. i think it'd be fun. so i guess we'll just text each other when we get there?**

**  
**_"yeah! that sounds good."_

**remember to wear your flower crown. :)** _  
_

_  
_Now, Louis wasn't happy about this. He was ecstatic. He would finally meet Harry, and Harry would meet him. And they would actually _know_ each other this time. Only four more days and a few hours until it happened though.


	3. whapa i finished it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leeds fest

pushing his hair back into a red dyed version of a 'daddy hair' style, louis stands in the middle of a muddle field, holding  his phone out and squinting from the light on the screen. just as he goes to send a message to harry asking where he is, he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

louis turns around quickly, his heart pounding, and there he is. harry styles. the guy he's been oggling over for so long is standing in front of him with a sloppy hair do and a lopsided grin on his face.

"take a picture, it'll last longer," harry says, snapping louis out from the daze he's in.

"we aren't in third grade, styles, and you've actually already done that with me so i have no need to return the favor," lous retorts, smirking.

"fair argument, now let's go see who's on the main stage."

harry grabs louis' hand and rubs his thumb over the series of random cloth bracelets linked and tied around louis' wrist.

"looks like two door cinema club are playing next. i like them, how about you?" harry asks, looking over at louis for an opinion on whether they should stay or not.

louis waves his hand, "love them, we can definitely watch this show."

soon enough the band appears on stage and the mobs of people who were standing around before start crowding around the stage for a closer spot.

louis groans when a tall man stands in front of him but lets out a squeal when harry pats his butt.

"wanna sit on my shoulders, since you're so short?"

louis scoffs and rolls his eyes but takes up the offer anyways.

harry easily holds louis above him and keeps him held even as the crowds shove and they sway to the rhythm.

afterwards louis is set on the groun and he looks up at harry with an overjoyed expresion on his face. "that was  _sick."_

"not as sick as you," harry says before ducking down to press his lips to louis' own.

the rest of the day after that moment is spent kissing each other and getting drunk off the sound of music and cheap beer.

 

the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a year later it's done there you all go


End file.
